


Гранатовые Рощи

by Anichereza



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen, Other, АУ, реверс, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichereza/pseuds/Anichereza
Summary: Ричард — Маршал севера. Рокэ — его оруженосец. Все права принадлежат В.В.Камше, а Дик принадлежит Алве. Ну, иногда наоборот.





	Гранатовые Рощи

Ричард Окделл, герцог Надора, маршал Северной армии, едва не опоздал на созванный государем Малый Совет. Осенняя распутица почти свела на нет все его усилия прибыть в Ракану вовремя. Хорошо еще, заранее отправил ординарца в столицу, и когда копыта белоснежного линарца простучали по плитам двора, Джереми уже ждал господина в дверях со стопкой свежей одежды, полотенцами и двумя ведрами успевшей остыть воды.  
  
Ричард стоически вытерпел обливания, прополоскал волосы и докрасна растерся поданными полотенцами. Теперь он точно не уснет, по крайней мере в начале совета.  
  
Стоило ему лишь ступить во дворец и завернуть за угол темного коридора, как едва не впечатался в короля. Альдо округлил глаза, выдохнул и тут же вцепился в плечи Ричарда, как утопающий за проплывающую мимо корягу.  
  
— Дикон, только ты можешь мне помочь! — выпалил он.  
  
— Служу моему анаксу! — ответствовал Ричард, осторожно отцепляя пальцы Его Величества от своего камзола. — Что случилось?  
  
Альдо покосился на остававшийся пустынным коридор и жарко зашептал:  
  
— Ты знаешь, через неделю Юлия ставит новую мистерию и хочет, чтобы я играл в ней главную роль.  
  
Ричард недоуменно уставился на государя. Королева всегда блюла традиции своей родины, и Его Величество обычно никогда не отказывал ей в своем участии в различных постановках. Альдо лишь страдальчески закатил глаза:  
  
— По сюжету я должен осыпать ее цветами!  
  
Ричард по-прежнему не понимал трагизма ситуации. Альдо склонился к нему и простонал:  
  
— Да не простыми цветами, а багряноземельскими орхидеями!  
  
Ричард лишь присвистнул, а Его Величество удрученно кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Вот-вот! Я уже все королевские оранжереи перерыл сверху донизу — нет их у нас! Не цветет эта пакость в нашем климате. Повсюду одни розы, лилии, фиалки да гиацинты. Я садовника чуть не выгнал взашей, представляешь?! — и он трагически нахмурил брови.  
  
Ричард улыбнулся. В том был весь король — пока можно, страдал над такой незначительной мелочью, как несоответствие цветов заявленным в мистерии, но стоило случиться чему-нибудь поистине важному, государь мгновенно преображался. Под всем этим шелком, золотом и показушной манерностью скрывались сталь и гранит.  
  
— Так обратись к гоганам, — по-прежнему улыбаясь, посоветовал он государю. — Они тебе не только багряноземельских орхидей достанут — на Зимний Излом одуванчиков корзинами принесут.  
  
Альдо скривился, будто от зубной боли.  
  
— Да что вы с Робером как сговорились! И он меня к гоганам послал. А я их терпеть не могу! Вот веришь, нет? — как увижу этого достославного Енниоля, как вспомню, сколько он дедушке фиалок за уши насовал, так у меня просто руки чешутся его пристрелить, а потом расчленить и прикопать в каком-нибудь овраге!  
  
— Кровожаден ты, государь! — усмехнулся Ричард.  
  
В коридоре послышались шаги гимнетов.  
  
— Мой государь! — выпалил старший, щелкнув каблуками. — Простите, что потеряли вас из виду.  
  
Альдо еле слышно простонал. Ричард подавил усмешку: король ненавидел помпезность и церемониал и носился по дворцу вспугнутым зайцем, пользуясь любой возможностью удрать от своего сопровождения. Гимнет сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
  
— Позвольте сопроводить вас и герцога Окделла на Малый Совет.  
  
Пришлось покориться.  
  
У входа Альдо чуть притормозил, давая другу возможность не уронить лицо перед прочими Людьми Чести. Опоздавшие на Малый Совет не допускались — гимнеты закрывали двери после прихода короля.  
  
Ричард быстрым шагом проследовал к своему месту под неодобрительными взглядами обоих комендантов Раканы и участливым — Робера. Гимнеты объявили о приходе короля, Альдо ступил в залу, двери захлопнулись — заседание началось.  
  
Первую часть с обязательным словом Его Величества, выступлением главы посольской палаты и верховного судьи Ричард благополучно пропустил, погрузившись в сон с открытыми глазами. В себя его вернул тычок локтем — слово взял Первый маршал. Робера он слушал внимательно. Любому другому показалось бы, что герцог Эпинэ нарочно сгущал краски, но Ричард, едва вернувшийся из ставки Северной армии, прекрасно знал: все сказанное — правда.  
  
Когда настал его черед, Ричард встал, отчитался о делах в Торке и положении на границах, отдельно заострив внимание на задержках поставок продовольствия и лекарств. Также прошелся по плохо отлаженной системе набора рекрутов — более половины новобранцев прибывали абсолютно больными: вербовщики гнали их, не щадя. Задержал взгляд на тессории, ведавшим всеми поставками, но тот и глазом не моргнул.  
  
Робер незаметно ткнул его сапогом, но Ричарду не нужно было дополнительных предупреждений. Каждый его приезд в столицу сопровождался сопровождался извечными спорами с тессорием. Манрик подписывал накладные маршала Северной армии с таким видом, словно тот и вправду тянул из него последние капли крови. Почему же этот Совет должен был пройти по-другому?!  
  
Он вздохнул, поклонился анаксу и сел на место, готовясь досматривать ранее прерванный сон. Слово взял кансилльер, которого Ричард считал истинным Человеком Чести и глубоко уважал за сделанное для реставрации Раканов. Но то, что сегодня говорил Август Штанцлер, плохо вязалось с его обычным добродушным видом.  
  
— Как вы знаете, — соловьем разливался кансилльер, — вопрос с Кэналлоа остается открытым. И хотя правительственные войска усмирили мятежную провинцию, там все еще зреет недовольство. Поэтому единственным разумным решением было и остается вызвать юного герцога Алву для прохождения обязательного обучения среди остальных дворян Великой Талигойи в школе оруженосцев Лаик. Это покажет Кэналлоа, что мы считаемся с ее особым статусом и подтверждаем дворянство ее правителей. Однако по окончании Лаик юноша должен уехать к себе домой. Я бы не рекомендовал, и Его Величество разумно со мной согласился, ни одному из Людей Чести брать его в оруженосцы.  
  
— Но почему? — взвился Робер. — Разве не логичнее было бы связать его клятвой со своим эром, чтобы тот воспитал в нем истинную преданность Великой Талигойе?!  
  
Кансилльер приподнял седые кустистые брови, всем видом выражая недоумение.  
  
— Воспитать преданность у Алвы? Я не ослышался? Вы считаете возможным, чтобы кто-то доверился сыну мятежника, отравителя и клятвопреступника? — Штанцлер покачал головой и вперил участливый взгляд в Ричарда, которому захотелось взвыть не хуже Альдо: он прекрасно знал, что за этим последует.  
  
— Разве не помните вы, как погиб Эгмонт Окделл? Он пожертвовал своей жизнью, выпив яд, который Алваро Алва преподнес Эрнани Ракану. Разве может его сын — маршал Северной армии — простить или забыть подобное?!  
  
Ричард стиснул зубы, но взгляда не отвел и только поэтому уловил практически незаметные переглядывания кансилльера и тессория. Робер подавленно вздохнул и сел на свое место. Разумеется, Манрик, подобно пиявке присосавшийся к Кэналлоа, не собирался отдавать ее кому-либо. Что бы там ни говорил эр Август, в основе всего лежали деньги. Из глубины души поднялась волна острого возмущения и отвращения ко всем присутствующим здесь Людям Чести, а больше всего — к себе самому. Потому что именно с равнодушного попустительства одних, желания мести других и омерзительной наивности третьих, а пуще всего — от бессильной трусости и ярости — вершилась величайшая подлость, стыдливо именуемая «делами государственного интереса». Альдо сделал знак рукой писцу и, бегло просмотрев сделанные записи, приложил королевскую печать, закрепляя решения Малого Совета.  
  
— Если более никто не желает высказаться, — торжественно провозгласил Его Величество, уже предвкушая освобождение, — то заседание Малого Совета собственной волею объявляю закрытым, а все решения — утвержденными!  
  
— Государь! — послышался визгливый голос цивильного коменданта Раканы.  
  
Альдо закатил глаза:  
  
— Эр Понси, я уже единожды высказал вам свое решение, и оно остается неизменным!  
  
Все придворные попытались сохранить серьезный вид, с трудом подавляя так и рвущиеся с губ смешки. Обрадованный Альдо махнул гимнетам, и те распахнули двери, выпуская всех истомившихся на волю.  
  
Тем же вечером Ричард вновь выехал в Торку.  
  
  
***  
  
Так вышло, что он вернулся незадолго до распределения нового выпуска Лаик. Накануне Фабианова дня его перехватил Робер, сунул в руки коротенькую записочку от Альдо, и вечером они, как в старые времена, сидели втроем в малой королевской гостиной. Заговорщицки ухмыляясь, Альдо извлек из-за кресла сладко звякнувшую корзину.  
  
— Матильда прислала прямо из Сакаци! — сказал он, улыбаясь в предвкушении. Ричард довольно усмехнулся. Робер принял у слуг поднос с закусками и запер дверь на ключ.  
  
Вскоре три друга совершенно некуртуазным образом возлежали на медвежьей шкуре у камина и проводили дегустацию знаменитой на всю Талигойю тюрегвизе.  
  
— А может, все же возьмешь оруженосца? — вопросил Альдо смеясь, когда изрядное количество спиртного перекочевало из бутылок в желудки присутствующих. Ричард лишь покачал головой. Этот разговор безрезультатно продолжался вот уже семь лет, с тех самых пор, как он стал маршалом Северной армии.  
  
— Вот представь, — с жаром продолжил король, — будет бегать за тобой, смотреть обожающими глазами, каждое слово твое ловить.  
  
— Это ты оруженосца с женой путаешь! — усмехнулся Робер.  
  
— Полно тебе! — досадливо отмахнулся Альдо. — Нет, правда, Дикон, вспомни, как сам был счастлив, когда тебя Эпинэ в оруженосцы взял! И ты в свою очередь кого-нибудь должен осчастливить. Вот только вообрази, — он воздел правую руку и придал голосу торжественности, — приходишь ты домой, а там тебя ждут, радуются.  
  
— Хвостиком виляют! — со смехом продолжил Робер.  
  
— Ро, заткнись! — беззлобно выругался Альдо, и тут его глаза подозрительно заблестели. — Дик, а он у тебя с собой?  
  
Ричард, прекрасно понимающий к чему все идет, принял недоуменный вид:  
  
— Что именно, мой анакс?  
  
— Брось, — скривился Альдо, ненавидевший церемониал со страшной силой. — Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я!  
  
Робер только вздохнул и покачал головой. Ричард пьяно хохотнул и вытащил из-за обшлага камзола свой варган, вызвав восхищенный взгляд Его Величества.  
  
— Сыграй!  
  
— Опять весь дворец хочешь переполошить? — осведомился Робер, и Альдо, покосившись на друга, принял самый грозный вид, которым часто распугивал придворных:  
  
— Герцог Окделл, слушай мой королевский приказ: Мы, Альдо Первый, король Великой Талигойи и Анакс Золотых земель, приказываем тебе сыграть.  
  
Ричард попытался отвесить поклон, но чуть не уткнулся носом в медвежью шкуру. Робер перехватил его в последний момент.  
  
— Служу моему анаксу! — ответствовал спасенный от неминуемого столкновения с полом герцог Окделл и, приладив варган к уголку рта, принялся извлекать из него звуки.  
  
Эпинэ морщился, Альдо восхищенно хохотал и ежеминутно тыкал друга детства кулаком в бок.  
  
— Брось, Ро. Помнишь, как тогда наставник ворвался: «Кто есть мучать бедный кошка, глюпый дети?!» — коверкая речь, анакс изобразил бергерский акцент. Робер не выдержал и прыснул. Дик выронил варган на шкуру и зашелся от хохота.  
  
— Альдо! — простонал-просмеялся он.  
  
Робер улыбнулся:  
  
— Да уж. Я еще помню, как он выволок Дика за ухо и потащил к деду.  
  
— А ты вспомни, — простонал Ричард, — как эр Анри-Гийом объяснял, что это действительно народный надорский инструмент, а не средство изощренной пытки.  
  
Альдо хрюкнул.  
  
— Но наказать-то тебя все равно наказали!  
  
— А, пустяки, — беспечно кивнул Ричард. — Позже эр Анри-Гийом отвел меня в сторонку и предупредил, чтобы впредь я играл подальше от людей.  
  
Робер заржал самым бессовестным образом:  
  
— Ты еще вспомни, как мы потом втроем на кладбище ходили, пытались Пегую кобылу приманить твоей игрой!  
  
— А потом как от сторожа удирали, когда он решил, что мы прислужники Леворукого и своими воплями хотим поднять мертвых!  
  
— Да уж, веселые были деньки!  
  
— Можно подумать, сейчас грустные, — отсмеявшись, подытожил Альдо, медленно поднимаясь со шкуры. Пять бутылок тюрегвизе на троих давали о себе знать. — Мне что ни день, Юлия новые развлечения придумывает.  
  
Ричард и Робер понимающе переглянулись. Мало кто мог подумать, что договорной брак между Талигойей и Урготом будет настолько счастливым. Тем не менее Альдо просто обожал «свой маленький пиончик» и был готов выполнить любой ее каприз, а во взгляде королевы, обращенном на мужа, Ричард часто видел такое восхищение и страсть, что порой стыдился зависти, охватывающей его. Вряд ли кто-нибудь будет так смотреть на него самого.  
  
— А тебе, Робер, оруженосец скучать не дает?  
  
Герцог Эпинэ досадливо тряхнул головой, а Ричард и Альдо расхохотались. Робер мог сколько угодно страдальчески закатывать глаза, но юный Валме, ставший его оруженосцем, вот уж точно мог перевернуть все вверх дном даже в самом благочинном аббатстве, не то что в доме Первого маршала.  
  
— Вы даже представить себе не можете, — с надрывом заявил счастливый обладатель оруженосца, — но по его милости я ознакомился со всеми борделями Раканы. Да что там Раканы — по-моему, я скоро его в Багряных и Седых землях по кабакам начну искать. Меня Марианна на порог обещала не пустить, если вновь явлюсь домой пьяным и пропахшим чужими духами.  
  
— Да ладно, — фыркнул Альдо, — зато какие он роскошные рондели пишет. Вот послушай, Дик, это из последнего: «О мой анакс, вы озарили белым светом своих волос, одежд и орденов все земли Кэртианы от восхода и до седой полуночи».  
  
Ричард взвыл от восторга, старательно маскируя за ним совершенно недопустимый хохот, Робер попытался нахмуриться, но его щека предательски дергалась от еле сдерживаемого смеха:  
  
— Я его выпорю. Нет, правда, он уже перешел всякие границы!  
  
— Брось, — шутливо погрозил ему Альдо, — обидеть поэта может всякий. А мести избежать — никто!  
  
И тут уже дружно рассмеялись все трое. Всему дворцу была известна нелюбовь Его Величества к парадным выходам. И только вот так, среди друзей, Альдо стонал и вопрошал небеса: кто укусил за задницу его дедушку, придумавшего эту обязательную форму одежды анакса — белоснежную тогу и такие же штаны, – заставляющую всякий раз тихо материться сквозь зубы:  
  
— Я похож на гайифского павлина.  
  
Но королева Юлия твердой рукой удерживала сумасбродного супруга от очередной выходки.  
  
— Мой анакс, — придворные не раз слышали ее нежный голосок, переходящий в шипение почище чем у багряноземельских змей, — живи вы при Олларах, вам пришлось бы носить черное и белое, и поверьте мне, тогда вы походили бы на огромного пингвина, что гораздо хуже, ибо оскорбило бы чувства наших верных союзников — кесарии Дриксен!  
  
Его Величество утихал, смирялся и позволял облачать себя в белоснежный шелк и златотканую парчу.  
  
— Разливай! — скомандовал Альдо, и Ричард осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
— А может, хватит?  
  
Но анакс насупился:  
  
— Маршал Северной армии, ваш государь приказывает вам пить. Вы осмелитесь ослушаться его?  
  
Ричард виновато развел руками, и гулянка продолжилась.  
  
  
***  
  
На следующий день голова трещала самым немилосердным образом, и он усиленно пытался не дышать в сторону королевской четы. Альдо имел вид румяный и благодушный — не иначе как с утра над ним поколдовал придворный лекарь. А вот Робер радовал бледностью с прозеленью. Ричард подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше.  
Взвыли трубы, послышалась барабанная дробь, и немедленно захотелось пристрелить герольда. Прекрасные слова о мужестве и благородстве юных дворян, готовых служить Великой Талигойе, как разъяренные шершни гудели над головой. Ричард шумно выдохнул, силясь унять головную боль.  
  
— Благородные господа, — продолжил свою речь герольд. — Двадцать юных дворян готовы стать вашими оруженосцами. Кто свяжет себя священной клятвой? Первый в выпуске — Рокэ Алва, герцог Кэналлоа.  
  
Ричард поднял глаза. Вот как, кэналлийский вороненок стал первым?  
  
Отпрыск Алваро Алва мало чем напоминал своего родителя, разве что такой же буйной гривой смоляных волос, а в остальном — очень бледный, очень худой и нервно-подвижный, словно впервые взнузданный жеребчик. Ричард, уставившись на него во все глаза, промедлил мгновение, и юный Алва поймал его взгляд. Глазищи у него были огромные, так и брызжущие отчаянным вызовом, яростью, обидой и тщательно скрываемой даже от самого себя надеждой. Он обводил крытую галерею благородных господ все тем же немигающим взглядом, а в толпе простолюдинов уже начали шушукаться.  
  
Герольд продолжил возвещать номера выпускников Лаик. Со второго места распределение пошло живее, господа то и дело выкрикивали имена, и мальчишки занимали места оруженосцев. Вскоре на площади остались всего четверо. Двое бергеров, которые, как знал Ричард, должны были отправиться к своему дяде в Торку, один юный барон, за которого хлопотала его матушка, выбив ему место в ведомстве тессория, и Рокэ Алва. Первый в выпуске. И никому не нужный.  
  
Ричард вновь поднял на него взгляд. Весь вид юного Вороненка выражал полнейшее бесстрашие и пренебрежение, но даже с галереи было видно, как напряженно стискивает он кулаки, как вытягивается в струну, глядя настороженно и вместе с тем требовательно, как расцветают на его бледном лице яркие мазки лихорадочного румянца. Он видел все это и ненавидел себя с новой силой. Герольд трижды протрубил, уже готовясь завершить распределение, когда Ричард вздохнул и решился.  
  
— Рокэ Алва, — прогремел его голос. — Я, герцог Окделл, маршал Северной армии, принимаю вашу клятву и службу.  
  
Он пытался не обращать внимания на то, как багровеет лицо Альдо, как королева с хрустом ломает своей веер, как еще больше бледнеет Робер. Не видел он и того, как Вороненок, сперва вздрогнув при звуке его голоса, стремительным шагом прошел к галерее и быстро преклонил перед ним колено, целуя перстень. Только тогда Ричард поднял глаза и встретился взглядом со своим оруженосцем. И видя, как в его пронзительно-синих глазах разгорается упрямый вызов и отчаянное, бесшабашное веселье, вздрогнул, осознав, что повесил себе на шею отнюдь не драгоценную ройю, а мельничный жернов в добрую сотню центалов.  
С галереи он спасался чуть ли не бегом, но все равно был перехвачен капитаном королевских гимнетов, посланным самим анаксом с требованием явиться во дворец.  
  
Вздохнув, он бросил ординарцу просьбу позаботиться о своем «новом приобретении» и отправился за вполне предсказуемой выволочкой.  
  
— Герцог Окделл, — в голосе государя звучала плохо скрываемая ярость. — Что? Это? Было? Кансилльер специально предупреждал всех на Малом Совете.  
  
Ричард заставил себя смотреть прямо в лицо своему королю.  
  
— Государь, то, что предлагал кансилльер, при всем моем уважении,— настоящая подлость. Мы не можем судить сына за грехи его отца. Единственный достойный Людей Чести поступок — это предоставить мальчику шанс.  
  
Альдо вскинулся:  
  
— Шанс на что? На новое преступление? Все Алва — мерзкие предатели и отравители. Вот уж не думал, что мне придется напоминать, как погиб твой отец.  
  
— Мой государь, — голос Ричарда остался глух и спокоен, — я помню. Но также знаю, что если мы не попытаемся, прервется род Повелителей, а скоро Излом.  
  
— Знаю! — досадливо бросил Альдо. — Только вот не надо этих гальтарских штучек. Хватит, дедушка меня ими в свое время закормил. Но, Дик, будь осторожен. Окделлы, конечно, святой род, но мне не хотелось бы канонизировать своего друга. Так что надеюсь, первое, что ты вложишь в голову своему Вороненку, — малейшее проявление простуды у тебя, — государь многозначительно понизил голос, — и никто его судить не станет, а вот умирать он будет очень и очень долго. Я об этом позабочусь.  
  
— Пока не доказана вина, никто не может быть осужден. А мы сейчас даже не об отравлении говорим. А о его гипотетической возможности, — Ричард выдохнул про себя. Раз государь вновь зовет его другом, значит, гроза миновала. Но Альдо хитро улыбнулся и продолжил:  
  
— И раз уж ты у нас такой принципиальный Повелитель — получай в ответ принципиального короля. Ты не хочешь, чтобы прервался род Повелителей. Я тоже этого не хочу. А посему забудь о вольной жизни и будь любезен жениться. К следующему Фабианову дню ты объявишь о своей помолвке.  
  
Ричарду оставалось лишь выдохнуть и повиноваться.  
  
  
***  
  
Уже через неделю он был готов упасть в ноги кансилльеру и вымаливать прощение за свою глупость. Вороненок оказался просто несносен. Вроде бы все Ричард предусмотрел, все продумал, нагружая его обязанностями, но Рокэ оказался виртуозом по части пакостей своему монсеньору.  
  
Шпагой новоприобретенный оруженосец владел едва ли не лучше Ричарда. В оружейной, приняв протянутый ему кавалерийский палаш, Вороненок чуть закусил губу, взвешивая тяжесть оружия в руке, и презрительно фыркнул:  
  
— Не тяжелее абордажной сабли!  
  
Ричард промолчал, но запомнил.  
  
— От вас ждут скорости и маневренности, — пояснял он во время тренировки, переходя в наступление. — Никто и никогда не поверит в рубящие удары в вашем исполнении — у вас неподходящая масса тела. Но если будете усиленно работать над развитием запястья, то сможете выдержать удар даже излюбленного бергерами моргенштерна.  
  
Вороненок ехидно скалился и парировал, раз за разом стараясь зацепить своего монсеньора, что удавалось ему все чаще. Гибкий и изворотливый, словно змея, Рокэ вынуждал Ричарда тщательно рассчитывать атаку, гася инерционные удары, грозящие разрубить юного наглеца пополам. После этих тренировок, когда приходилось сражаться не только с несносным оруженосцем, но и самим собой, рубашку приходилось едва ли не выжимать. И Ричард завел обыкновение обливаться водой после каждого поединка. Рокэ — юный и свежий, словно весенняя роза, — ожидал монсеньора в стороне, лучась ехидным самодовольством.  
  
Днем он следовал за Ричардом, разъезжающим по делам армии. По вечерам отправлялся в библиотеку штудировать громадные трактаты по стратегии и тактике ведения войны. Вот казалось бы, загружен мальчишка весь день, к вечеру вообще падать должен от усталости. Но куда там! В первый раз, выслушав от ординарца, что молодой господин изволит отсутствовать в своей спальне, Ричард схватился за голову и организовал поиски, уже навыдумывав себе разъяренных кансилльера и тессория, поджидающих его оруженосца в ближайшей подворотне. Поиски не дали результатов, а Вороненок, довольный как все кошки Леворукого, вернулся домой за полночь и, минуя дверь, вскарабкался по плющу в открытое окно своей комнаты. На суровый выговор и ухом не повел.  
  
— Если это все, что вы хотели мне сообщить, — протянул он, — то я хотел бы поразмыслить над своим поведением в одиночестве,  
  
Нахал сладко зевнул, и Ричард не выдержал и за ухо оттащил его в домовую церковь, надеясь, что заутреннее бдение заставит Вороненка взяться за ум. И вновь не угадал — на тренировке Рокэ был возмутительно свеж и благодушен, а вот его эру ночь без сна давалась куда тяжелее. Рассвирепев от очередной ехидной колкости своего оруженосца, он единым ударом выбил палаш из руки противника, так что тот скривился и прижал кисть к груди. Ричард мгновенно охолонул, извинился и велел обратиться к лекарю. Три дня Рокэ щеголял тугой повязкой, но задора не утратил, хотя выходки на время прекратились.  
  
Только Ричард решил, что мальчишка успокоился, как его вызвал тессорий, и во время этого разговора герцог Окделл бледнел, краснел и то и дело срывался на извинения, словно вчерашний унар. Манрик, всем видом выражая самодовольную отстраненность, выложил на стол счет из разгромленного кабака. Потом еще один — из борделя, и поверх этого — пачку донесений от цивильной стражи о пьяных драках и беспорядках с участием кэналлийца. Весь вид тессория как бы говорил — ранее это считалось моей обязанностью, но раз уж вы взялись за это дело — вам и расхлебывать.  
  
Ричард оплачивал счета, таскал Вороненка извиняться к Понси, и в нем все более крепло желание разложить нахала на лавке и, сдернув штаны, отходить по мягкому месту хворостиной на манер надорских крестьян, таким образом вразумляющих своих отпрысков.  
  
А потом настал тот кошмарный день, когда в особняк с самого утра потянулась делегация Людей Чести с просьбой, будто скопированной из уст в уста: «Ваш оруженосец выиграл у моего в кости фамильный перстень. Не могли бы вы…»  
  
Герцог Окделл молчал и зверел и когда, наконец, Рокэ явился в особняк, он уже морально был готов удушить его. Тот лишь покачал головой и, присвистнув, вывернул на стол содержимое кошеля. Кольца весело забренчали по столешнице. Ричард закрыл глаза рукой — за эту неделю этот жест стал его единственной реакцией на выходки Вороненка.  
  
— Убирайтесь. Убирайтесь с глаз моих долой! — глухо бросил он, стараясь не смотреть на мальчишку.  
  
Рокэ зло полыхнул глазами, но, отвесив издевательский поклон, подчинился приказу эра.  
  
  
***  
  
Ричард пребывал в самом благодушном расположении духа, ежечасно одергивая себя сотворить новый отвращающий зло знак, чтобы не сглазить — Вороненок, кажется, угомонился. Или же это какое-то из сотен нравоучений возымело свое действие. Как бы то ни было — вот уже три дня прошло без какой-либо новой пакости с его стороны.  
  
Да к тому же вестовой привез письмо из Надора. Ричард читал и перечитывал строчки, выведенные уверенной рукою графини Айрис Ларак. Сестренка вновь осуждала мужа, не желавшего оторваться от дел и устроить ей какой-нибудь праздник, хвасталась тем, что у ее младшенькой уже начали резаться зубки. Пеняла на сестер, которые готовились выезжать и ни о чем другом, кроме кавалеров и нарядов, думать не могли. Сообщала, что матушка пребывает в добром здравии и шлет сыну свое благословение. Передавала приветы от всех его надорских друзей и знакомых и в очередной раз звала в гости.  
  
Ричард ехал по залитой солнцем Ракане и всей душой рвался на север. Вот бы перенестись туда во мгновение ока. Побродить по знакомым с детства тропинкам, половить рыбу в кристально-чистых горных озерах, пострелять с Налем перепелов, посидеть у костра, потягивая можжевеловую настойку, увидеть все знакомые и любимые лица.  
  
Домой — плакала и пела его душа. Домой.  
  
Но дела держали его здесь. Когда утомительно-скучный день подошел к концу, Ричард прошел в кабинет, снова перечитал письмо. Скептически покачал головой, но разрешил себе маленькую слабость. Вытащив из книжного шкафа тщательно сберегаемую бутылку можжевеловки, он поставил ее на стол и достал стакан. Выпил и, чуть поколебавшись, зашарил рукой в верхнем ящике. Извлек из накопившегося там хлама свой старый варган, обтер платком, пристроил ко рту и заиграл. Варган пел, повинуясь его пальцам, и звал на север, и мысли уносились вслед за его песней.  
  
Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и внутрь будто ворвался вихрь. Рокэ имел вид заспанный и злой.  
  
— Прекратите! — закричал он, прижимая руки к ушам. — Это просто отвратительно. Вы будто кошку распиливаете.  
  
Ричард недоуменно сморгнул и убрал варган ото рта.  
  
— Рокэ, — нахмурившись, уставился он на своего оруженосца. — Вы дома?  
  
— Дома, — издевательски оскалился Вороненок, — и пытался заснуть, пока вы меня не разбудили. Я уже думал, вы кого-то здесь расчленяете.  
  
Ричард лишь пожал плечами, налил себе можжевеловки, попутно отметив, что в бутылке осталось не более трети, выпил и кивнул на кресло:  
  
— Садитесь, Рокэ. Никого я не расчленяю. Это надорский народный музыкальный инструмент. Разве у вас в Кэналлоа нет подобных?  
  
Рокэ яростно мотнул головой, отчего длинные черные волосы упали ему на лицо. Он вновь вперил в Ричарда обжигающе-суровый взгляд своих невозможно синих глаз.  
  
— У нас есть мандолины, гитары, маракасы и кастаньеты. Но ни один из них не звучит как подыхающая кошка.  
  
Ричард усмехнулся и вновь потянулся за стаканом. Перехватив заинтересованный взгляд, строго отрезал:  
  
— Это настоящий надорский джин. Вам не предлагаю, поскольку вы до подобных напитков еще не доросли.  
  
Рокэ закатил глаза. Ричард отхлебнул, смакуя каждую каплю, удовлетворенно глотнул и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
— А у нас в Надоре есть варганы. Музыкальные инструменты друидов — наших сказителей, певцов, знахарей. Они бродят по деревням, поют, играют на варганах и рассказывают древние легенды.  
  
Рокэ приподнял бровь:  
  
— Вот как. А в Лаик нас учили, что Надор — истинная обитель эсператизма.  
  
— Ну, — развел руками Ричард, — одно другому не мешает. Послушал друида — отбарабанил на двадцать молитв больше. Такая вот северная традиция.  
  
Рокэ полыхнул глазам, но удержал так и рвущуюся с губ реплику.  
  
— Да, выпьем за северные традиции. — Ричард рассмеялся и допил свой стакан. Оруженосец сидел молча, так и пожирая его взглядом.  
  
— Да уж. Вот на севере вас бы звали Рокко.  
  
Вороненок нахмурился.  
  
— А как вас зовут дома?  
  
— Росио, — проговорил-пропел оруженосец.  
  
— Рос-сио,— честно попытался повторить Ричард.  
  
— Вы говорите «Росьооо». А это женское имя. Мое имя «РосИо», — скривился Рокэ.  
  
Ричард виновато пожал плечами:  
  
— Не получается. Лучше я продолжу звать вас Рокэ, чтобы не обидеть своим произношением.  
  
Вороненок поджал губы, но чуть качнул головой в знак согласия. Ричарда потянуло на откровенность. Ведь не считая упреков и нравоучений с его стороны и ехидных подзуживаний со стороны оруженосца, они практически не разговаривали.  
  
— А меня на севере зовут Дик. Дикон, — произнес он нараспев.  
  
Рокэ недоверчиво уставился на него.  
  
— И что это значит, монсеньор?  
  
Ричард хмыкнул:  
  
— Да все тоже. Ричард. Просто когда дети маленькие и им особенно трудно выговорить первую «р» в имени, они заменяют ее более похожей и менее сложной «д». Так и получается: Ричард — Рикон — Дикон — Дик.  
  
Вороненок задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
— Как-то это странно, — выдавил он наконец.  
  
— Что там странного? Вот когда у моей сестры Айрис выпал передний молочный зуб, она даже этого произнести не могла, и я еще долго был «Хиконом».  
  
Рокэ прыснул в кулак.  
  
— Но ладно я. У нас тогда гостил Робер, и он стал «Хобом-Нобом». Все зависело от настроения Айрис. Матушка, конечно, ее поправляла, но поделать ничего не могла. А ваша матушка… — спросил было Ричард, но, натолкнувшись на яростно-обжигающий взгляд, стушевался и замолчал.  
  
Долорес Алва ненамного пережила своего мужа, казненного в Ракане. Она сгорела в одночасье, не выдержав вида солдат, оккупировавших Алвасете.  
  
Рокэ долго хранил молчание, не отводя взгляда от Ричарда. Тот чувствовал себя неуютно, но прятаться за бутылкой считал величайшей трусостью, лишь проклинал свой пьяный язык и мысленно отвешивал себе оплеух. Почему каждый разговор с этим мальчишкой как хождение по острому ножу — все равно ранишь или себя, или его? Наконец Вороненок прервал молчание.  
  
— В Алвасете были гранатовые рощи. Матушка любила смотреть, как весной они зацветают и покрывают всю долину алым облаком. «Как алые ройи» — говорила она.  
  
— Должно быть, это на самом деле красиво, — сказал Ричард, чтобы хоть что-то ответить.  
  
Мальчишка дернул плечом.  
  
— Их вырубили! — яростно сверкая глазами, бросил он. — Вырубили и сожгли. Дым от костров чадил еще три дня. Матушка не выдержала...  
  
Ричарду оставалось только пробормотать:  
  
— Сожалею, я не знал. Как ваш опекун, я распоряжусь восстановить эти сады.  
  
Рокэ поднял лицо, на котором застыло непередаваемое выражение.  
  
— Это ее не вернет, — глухо бросил он.  
  
— Да, — мягко согласился Ричард, — но деревья вновь покроют долину Алвасете цветами.  
  
Рокэ промолчал, его глаза подозрительно блестели. Ричард замер, стараясь не спугнуть его каким-то неосторожным словом или движением. Наконец мальчишка отмер.  
  
— Сыграйте, — вдруг попросил он.  
  
— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил Ричард. — Вам же не понравилось.  
  
— Я слышал в полусне и не с самого начала. Может быть, если услышу здесь и сейчас… — под конец речи голос Вороненка сорвался. Ричард потер лоб, кивнул своим мыслям и взял в руки варган.  
  
Темная ночь. Горящий костер. Искры, тающие в небе. Замершие тени ушедших, тех, кому нет места в мире живых. Их зовущие взгляды и молчаливые уста. Ночь и костер, разделяющий живых и умерших. Всхлипывания кукушки и хохот-уханье филина. Лед, сковывающий зимой самые быстрые и говорливые родники. Северные звезды, запутавшиеся в колючих черных лапах елей. Волчий вой, взметнувшийся к небу. Тихий шорох снега под ногами. Белый туман, скрывающий дорогу к дому.  
  
Звук еще дрожал на кончиках пальцев, когда Ричард отложил варган и поглядел на своего оруженосца. Тот смотрел прямо, не таясь и не отстраняясь. Смотрел настойчиво и выжидательно.  
  
— Это одиночество, — хрипло прошептал Рокэ.  
  
— Что? — также шепотом переспросил Ричард.  
  
— Вы играли одиночество.  
  
Он не нашелся, что сказать. Вороненок еще несколько мгновений смотрел на него, но, не дождавшись ответа, пружинисто поднялся с кресла и шагнул к двери. Замер, ухватившись за ручку, и, не оборачиваясь, бросил:  
  
— Доброй ночи, эр Ричард.  
  
— Приятных снов, Рокэ! — только и смог выдавить из себя тот.  
  
Плечи мальчишки дернулись, и он пулей вылетел из кабинета. С тяжким стоном Ричард уронил голову на руки. Не может Север с Югом договориться, так? А сам с собой ты договориться можешь?  
  
На утро оруженосец был подчеркнуто вежлив, корректен и не позволял себе даже думать о контрнаступлении на монсеньора. Ричарду, за время их тренировок уже привыкшему к яростным атакам, подобное казалось странным, но он решил не придавать этому значения. Весь день Рокэ бессловесной тенью следовал за ним, так что под вечер эр даже пошутил:  
  
— Рокэ, вы не захворали?! Мне давно уже не приносили донесений о драках в кабаках.  
  
Оруженосец зло полыхнул глазами и звонким голосом отчеканил:  
  
— В таком случае разрешите откланяться!  
  
— Разрешаю…  
  
Мальчишка свистнул своего вороного мориска и стрелой вылетел со двора. Ричард покачал головой, крикнул слуг, чтобы присмотрели за сорвиголовой, и направился в дом. Что еще оставалось делать?  
  
  
***  
  
— Вот сглазил. Как есть сглазил, — мысленно корил себя он, в четвертый раз перечитывая записку от тессория. В ней сухо уведомлялось, что герцог Рокэ Алва на следующее утро намерен драться в Нохе с семерыми противникам одновременно. Ричард вызвал ординарца и тщательно расспросил о перемещениях Рокэ.  
  
Голос Джереми был так же холоден и скуп на эмоции, но общее неодобрение оруженосца невооруженным взглядом читалось на лице ординарца. Выяснив, что одним из этих семерых будет племянник тессория, Ричард нашел ответ на волнующий его вопрос и попросил подготовить все к заутренней службе.  
  
Он выехал из дома до рассвета. У восточных ворот Нохи уже слышался звон клинков. Ричард спешился.  
  
— Что тут у нас? — вопросил он, сбрасывая плащ.  
  
Юнцы, окружившие Рокэ, казались раздосадованными. У всех на лицах читалась одна-единственная мысль: влипли! Но самый смелый — или самый наглый, в котором Ричард опознал младшего Ариго, — выпалил:  
  
— Это нечестно. Он все своему господину рассказал!  
  
Ричард ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Нечестно? Нечестно, господа, то, что мой оруженосец, будучи совершенно нездоровым, вынужден драться с вами всеми и даже без секунданта. И по законам чести я просто вынужден поддержать слабейшего в этой дуэли.  
  
Рокэ за его спиной так и взвился:  
  
— Неправда, я здоров!  
  
Ричард, не оглядываясь, перехватил его руку и зловеще прошипел, пригнувшись к уху:  
  
— Молчите, Рокэ. Иначе абсолютно нездоровым станете прямо здесь и сейчас, — он сильнее сжал руку, и мальчишка закусил губу от боли.  
  
— Все поняли? Вот и отлично. Подождите меня немного, сейчас все закончится.  
  
Он сбросил перевязь на руки оруженосца и обернулся к противникам, уже не так жаждущим сатисфакции, как вначале:  
  
— Ну что же вы, господа. Я даю вам такую фору — нападайте!  
  
Через несколько минут, когда все юнцы щеголяли ссадинам, царапинами и обидными ранами разной степени легкости, Ричард счел урок завершенным:  
  
— А теперь, юноши, я требую, чтобы вы вернулись к своим господам и как следует подумали о своем поведении. Письма с извинениями и печатями ваших эров я жду сегодня к вечеру. С плохо подумавшими у меня состоится еще один разговор. Более короткий, — он зловеще ухмыльнулся. — Брысь!  
  
Юнцы порскнули в разные стороны, как мыши из-под веника. Ричард повернулся к Рокэ. Принял перевязь, надел плащ и бросил через плечо:  
  
— Чтобы к вечеру был дома! Искать больше не буду!  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он вскочил в седло. Оставалось лишь поехать к Роберу. Ричард уже устал видеть осуждающие и укоризненные взгляды. Хоть кто-нибудь должен в этом мире понимать, как трудно уживаться под одной крышей с таким оруженосцем.  
  
В особняк он вернулся во второй половине дня. Блистательная Марианна настояла, чтобы Ричард присутствовал на обеде, а отказать Звезде Раканы он никогда не мог, да и не хотел. За обедом Робер и Марианна наперебой утешали его, и только Валме то и дело стрелял насмешливым взглядом, словно знал какую-то великую тайну, но не спешил ею поделиться.  
  
Домой он добрался в значительно лучшем настроении, чем покидал его.  
  
— Дома? — осведомился Ричард у подоспевшего ординарца.  
  
— Дома, — скупо ответствовал тот. — Раз пять про вас спрашивал. Сидит у себя, что-то пишет.  
  
— Пусть пишет…  
  
Ричард рассудил, что если оруженосец и возжаждал покинуть этот мир, то сперва озаботился составлением прощального письма. А пока пишет, еще четыре раза передумает самоубиваться и пойдет ругаться со своим эром.  
  
— Если еще раз поинтересуется, скажи, что дома. Буду у себя. Есть известия от Давенпорта?  
  
Ординарец кивнул и указал на столик для писем:  
  
— Две депеши, три письма от гражданского ведомства и вот еще, — по его лицу пробежала судорога, когда он двумя пальцами ухватил тугой свиток, скрепленный печатью, на которой только человек с очень живым воображением мог опознать пень с корявыми сучьями и корнями.  
  
Ричард отмахнулся от свитка, как от назойливой мухи:  
  
— В камин! Не читая!  
  
Ординарец согласно кивнул, а Ричард, прихватив донесения, проследовал к себе в кабинет.  
  
  
***  
  
Вороненок не вошел — влетел, взъерошенный, растрепанный, злой.  
  
— Это бесчестно, эр Ричард! — начал он сходу. — Это была дуэль, а вы все испортили.  
  
Ричард поднял на него глаза:  
  
— Не знаю, что вы себе вообразили, герцог Алва, но семеро на одного — это гарантированное убийство, а не дуэль.  
  
Рокэ зло фыркнул:  
  
— Гарантированное?! Можно подумать, эти щенки умеют обращаться со шпагами!  
  
Ричард хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
  
— Вот что, юноша, не знаю, чем набита ваша голова, но я опасаюсь за ваш рассудок. Неужели вы не понимаете? Малейшая царапина у одного из ваших противников, легчайшая, абсолютно не угрожающая здоровью, — и через пару дней он умрет в жестоких муках. А вы лишь подтвердите славу Алва-отравителей, и не успеет ваш обидчик распроститься с этим миром, как уже ваша голова будет красоваться у ворот Занхи.  
  
Рокэ округлил глаза:  
  
— Монсеньор, я не… я никогда! Мой клинок чист!  
  
Ричард устало вздохнул:  
  
— Я вам верю, но вот остальным Людям Чести вряд ли потребуются доказательства.  
  
— И этих тварей вы называете Людьми Чести? — зло рассмеялся Рокэ. — Да пусть я четырежды буду мерзавцем и предателем, чем кто-то сравняет меня с ними.  
  
— Юноша, охолоните! — Ричард вновь нахмурил брови.  
  
— А то что, — оскалился Рокэ, — ославите меня бесчестным подлецом? Отравителем?  
  
— Хватит с меня мальчишеских истерик! Вон!  
  
— Да вы ничуть не лучше их. Только они меня просто ненавидят, а вы притворяетесь справедливым, но сами еще хуже! Вы только и делаете, что унижаете!  
  
— Рокэ, будьте любезны покинуть мой кабинет, проследовать в свою комнату и там подумать над своим поведением.  
  
— Нет! — вскричал Вороненок, — довольно с меня ваших оскорблений! Я вас вызываю!  
  
Ричард склонил голову:  
  
— Вы меня вызываете?  
  
Рокэ чуть побледнел, но все также упрямо кивнул головой.  
  
— А вы знаете, я, пожалуй, даже приму ваш вызов и соглашусь дать вам удовлетворение, но с условиями.  
  
— Какими? — выдавил внезапно осипшим голосом Рокэ.  
  
— И если вы откажетесь — что ж, по крайней мере в моих глазах вы точно потеряете право зваться Человеком Чести. Условия таковы: пока мы связаны клятвами эра и оруженосца, дуэль не может состояться. Поэтому вам придется ждать удовлетворения еще три года. Согласны?  
  
Тот яростно мотнул головой и вперил в Ричарда обжигающий взгляд.  
  
— А второе условие — никаких других дуэлей, юноша. Вы не ослышались, да-да. Все эти три года дуэли для вас под запретом.  
  
— Ннноо… — начал было Вороненок.  
  
Ричард невесело усмехнулся:  
  
— Сами посудите: вот станете драться на дуэли — результат я вам недавно описал. В итоге — вы мертвы. А я так и останусь оскорбленным. Это в высшей мере бесчестно, вы не находите?  
  
Рокэ гневно сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Ричард счел это хорошим знаком и продолжил:  
  
— И, наконец, об унижениях. Как говорится у классика: «Унижен может быть лишь скорбный духом. Кто унижений жаждет и лишь к ним стремится!»  
  
Рокэ скривился:  
  
— Дидерих... Ненавижу!  
  
— Даже так? — усмехнулся Ричард.  
  
Рокэ поджал губы:  
  
— Все его великие трагедии — одна великая сентиментальная чушь! В жизни такого не бывает!  
  
— Что вы?! — с наигранным испугом вскричал Ричард. — Рокэ, неужели вы являетесь поклонником модернизма-символизма, проповедуемого Марио Барботтой? В таком случае я сам вас вызову! За отсутствие художественного вкуса!  
  
Рокэ изумленно попятился:  
  
— Никак нет, монсеньор!  
  
— Хвала Создателю! — обрадовался Ричард. — Хватит с меня и того, что в каждый мой приезд в Ракану у меня обязательно случается дуэль с ее цивильным комендантом.  
  
Рокэ изумленно выгнул бровь.  
  
— А вы не слышали? Эр Понси является настолько ярым поклонником сих незабвенных творений, что даже обращался с просьбой к нашему государю разрешить ему сменить герб и изобразить на нем подрубленный пень в знак почтения перед стихами Барботты.  
  
Рокэ прыснул в кулак:  
  
— И государь разрешил?  
  
Ричард принял задумчивый вид.  
  
— Как же он выразился? Ах да! Он высказал обеспокоенность рассудком цивильного коменданта и велел обратиться к нему по этому вопросу не ранее, чем жизнь яростно восторжествует над скорбной тенью своей.  
  
— Что? — вытаращился Рокэ.  
  
Ричард рассмеялся:  
  
— Не раньше, чем его столь излюбленный подрубленный пень зазеленеет.  
  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро Рокэ едва не опоздал на тренировку. Обычно он просыпался чуть рассветет, но тут словно помрачение какое-то нашло. Наспех одевшись и захватив палаш, Рокэ вылетел во двор. По земле еще вились клочья белесоватого тумана, травы клонились под тяжестью росы. Он зябко повел плечами. Ничего, сейчас быстро согреется.  
Юноша усмехнулся своим мыслям: что-что, а скучать с его монсеньором не приходилось. Вот выдумал же — учить его танцу с саблями. После того, как Рокэ выжил в своей первой рубке, когда королевский флот пытался захватить отцовский фрегат, а потом поучаствовал в нескольких абордажах, вряд ли эр мог обучить его лучше, чем это сделала сама жизнь.  
  
Самым смешным до сих пор оставалось то, что монсеньор так явно и неприкрыто щадил его. Это неимоверно раздражало. Рокэ язвил, сыпал насмешками и остротами, пытаясь вывести из себя северянина, откровенно нарывался, стараясь спровоцировать и посмотреть, чего же стоит прославленный маршал. Но тот стоически терпел все издевательства, лишь один раз сорвался, ударив в полную силу. Рокэ даже не успел испугаться. Так, наверное, в горах сходят лавины. Снег ровный, лед прочный, ничто не предвещает беды, а потом вдруг будто содрогается само мироздание и обрушивается на тебя неотвратимой волной. Но эр Ричард тут же остановился, даже извинился и отправил его к лекарю.  
  
Это было хуже всего. Его враг, а по древним кэналлийским законам – фактически кровник, ничем не показывал своей ненависти. Окажись на его месте кэналлиец, труп Рокэ уже давно бы был прикопан под ближайшим кустом. А этот странный северянин гонял его на тренировках, заставлял заучивать наизусть длиннющие выдержки из запыленных трактатов, всюду таскал за собой, постоянно осведомлялся у слуг – поел ли юный господин, хорошо ли он себя чувствует, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Даже соглядатаев своих приставил. Рокэ до зубовного скрежета бесила такая забота.  
  
Хотя, если бы не это, в Ракане стало бы откровенно скучно. Хорошего вина здесь днем с огнем не найти: то, что в трактирах выдавалось за кэналлийское, можно было, не пробуя, бить о стену — разбавленные помои. Местные господа-дворянчики понятия не имели о высоком искусстве мухлежа в карты и кости, и обыгрывать их, освобождая от лишних денег и спеси, оказалось чересчур просто. Если бы не Валме, ставший его единственным другом и соучастником во всех попойках-приключениях, жизнь была бы совершенно унылой.  
  
Правда, находились развлечения в виде особо безголовых высокородных недоумков, тявкавших про то, каким местом Рокэ добился благосклонности у своего эра, но и те драться как следует не умели. Это ранило больнее всего: никому из них не приходилось сражаться за свою жизнь, пытаясь не пустить захватчиков в родной город. Никто из этих столичных выскочек не умел убивать.  
  
Его эр был другим. В глазах монсеньора Рокэ видел лишь глухую тоску и нежелание причинять боль. Так смотрят смертельно раненые звери. Вот кинуться бы им на обидчика, забрав того с собой — смерть за плечом, терять все равно нечего, — а они покорно закрывают глаза, следуя своей судьбе. Рокэ не понимал этого и не хотел принимать в других. Тем более — в своем господине.  
Тот таскал его за ухо, читал нотации не хуже придворного капеллана, вечно взывал к его совести. Но ни разу так и не показал, насколько ему отвратителен последний из кэналлийских воронов, не пытался ткнуть носом в деяния отца, не цедил с высокомерной надменностью о вечной благодарности за сохранение никчемной жизни, как это делали в Лаик все, кому не лень. А не лень было многим.  
  
Он бы еще понял, если бы его эр во всем следовал букве клятвы, связывающей их. Но самое обидное — эр Ричард на самом деле пытался позаботиться о нем. И от этого хотелось взвыть. Как так получилось, что единственным, кому было дело до Рокэ, стал тот, кто в первую очередь и по праву мог считать всех Алва личными врагами?  
  
Рокэ продолжал нарываться, еще настойчивее доводя северянина до бешенства. Ведь если тот окончательно его возненавидит, всем станет легче. Нельзя же просто взять и признать, что твой кровник — истинный Человек Чести, верный друг, отличный командир и просто возмутительно-снисходительный эр.  
  
Как того требовали правила, Рокэ всегда держался на полкорпуса позади и видел, какими взглядами провожают его господина простые жители Раканы: уважение, восхищение, симпатия и просто радость. На отца простые кэналлийцы чуть ли не молились. Никто не мог подойти к соберано, почтительно не опустив глаз. А вот так, чтобы просто и в то же время уважительно...  
Талигойцы считали маршала своим героем, гордились им, но при этом он оставался простым смертным. «Одним из нас», как говорили в толпе. Рокэ временами завидовал своему эру. Хотелось бы ему так проехаться по Ракане, и чтобы вслед не шипели и не плевались, а улыбались, расступались, давая дорогу, и девушки смеялись и стреляли глазками не потому, что он герой и прославленный воин, а просто оттого, что молод, удачлив и красив. И день прекрасен, и верен конь, и на голове шляпа с огромным пером. Эр Ричард улыбался бы ему как другу и шутил про нечто малопонятное, но не обидное…  
Рокэ оборвал бесплодные мечтания. В конце концов, он не сопливый юнец и прекрасно знает: этому не бывать. И если цитировать столь любимого эром Ричардом Дидериха: «Но Север есть Север, а Юг — это Юг, и с мест они не сойдут».  
  
Юноша присвистнул и окинул взглядом тренировочную площадку. Вот уже крыши соседних домов засверкали под первыми лучами пробуждающегося солнца, а монсеньора все не было на месте. Рокэ развернулся, намереваясь отправиться на поиски блудного эра, и чуть не уткнулся носом в ординарца герцога Окделла. Джереми вселял в него оторопь, всем видом напоминая жуткие легенды о выходцах, приходящих за живыми.  
  
— Рей Бич, — сквозь зубы процедил Рокэ. Эту игру он повел с помощником герцога с самого начала, допекая его, вставляя к месту и не к месту кэналлийские словечки. Ординарец сощурил и без того холодные глаза. — Разве монсеньор принадлежит к почтенному племени сов? Я уже замерз, ожидая его, — и Рокэ картинно вздрогнул.  
  
Джереми Бич, всем видом выражая презрение к оруженосцу своего господина, наконец-то соизволил разомкнуть поджатые губы и коротко бросил:  
  
— Тан Окделл велел передать, что сегодняшняя тренировка пройдет без его участия. Если вы на то согласитесь, вашим партнером стану я.  
  
— Не соглашусь! — зло сверкнув глазами, ответил Рокэ. — Тренировать оруженосца — обязанность господина, а не развлечение его слуг. Где он изволит быть в данный момент?  
  
Рокэ развернулся к дому, но его под локоть перехватила уверенная рука ординарца:  
  
— Господин занят.  
  
— И чем же? — язвительно осведомился Рокэ. — Вчера он не пил. Так что похмельем не отговаривайтесь.  
  
Лицо Джереми заледенело.  
  
— У тана Окделла на утро назначена дуэль, но вам до этого нет ни малейшего дела.  
  
— Как дуэль? — не поверил своим ушам Рокэ. — Но когда? В смысле – как?  
  
— Вам не стоит ни о чем беспокоиться. Насчет вас сделаны подробнейшие указания.  
  
В холодных глазах ординарца мелькнуло злое самодовольство. Сердце Рокэ пустилось вскачь. Это что же получается, его эр собрался… Нет-нет-нет! Он яростно тряхнул головой, вырвался из ледяной хватки Джереми и бросился к конюшне. Там, чуть не сорвав с петель калитку стойла, кинулся к Моро. Конь гневно всхрапывал и бил копытом.  
  
— Хороший мой, хороший, — увещевал его Рокэ, затягивая подпругу. — Давай же. Мы должны успеть.  
  
Он вскочил в седло и, пригнувшись к конской шее, вылетел из конюшни. Наперерез ему бросился вездесущий Джереми.  
  
— Тан Окделл велел вам оставаться дома.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — оскалился Рокэ, — где дуэль? Ноха? Старый парк? Ну же! Открывай ворота!  
  
Джереми шагнул чуть ли не под копыта Моро.  
  
— Вам велено не покидать дом. Все равно вы ничего не сможете сделать.  
  
— А это мы еще посмотрим! — прищурился Рокэ и добавил несколько очень выразительных слов на кэналлийском.  
  
Джереми сузил глаза и прошипел в ответ что-то на северном диалекте. Привлеченный звуками их перепалки, из-за конюшен показался привратник, растерянно переводящий взгляд с одного спорщика на другого. Наконец он уставился на Рокэ:  
  
— Молодой господин уезжает? Мне открыть ворота?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Нет! — выкрики слились воедино. Привратник не успел до конца отодвинуть засов, чтобы распахнуть тяжелые створки, но Рокэ не стал дожидаться конца разговора. Он поднял Моро на дыбы, и вороной мориск громыхнул подкованными копытами по нежелавшим раскрыться перед ним воротам. Левая створка гулко ударилась о каменную стену. В спину Рокэ полетели гневные окрики и брань, но он уже не вслушивался в них. Рокэ пришпорил Моро, посылая коня в галоп.  
Подковы звонко застучали по мостовой, в голове, словно осиный рой, гудели мысли. Эр Ричард вчера сказал тем недоумкам про короткий разговор. А что, если их господа сочли себя оскорбленными, и монсеньор снова отдувается за своего оруженосца? Рокэ стиснул зубы. Ну уж нет. Он им всем покажет. Но куда же направиться? Старый парк или Ноха? Он прикрыл глаза, моля всех эсператистских святых помочь ему с выбором, и тронул повод.  
Ему просто сказочно повезло. В северной части Нохи слышались шум и лязг шпаг. Рокэ направил коня к арке, ведущей во внутренний двор старого аббатства. Хмыкнул и тихонько спешился. Эр Ричард гонял по двору господина Понси, выкрикивающего угрозы высоким визгливым голосом. Судя по тому, как спокойно стояли у стены Первый маршал со своим оруженосцем и еще один господин, в котором Рокэ опознал военного коменданта Раканы, ничего страшного не предвиделось.  
  
Рокэ улыбнулся и закричал другу:  
  
— Марсель! — и помахал ему рукой.  
  
Эр Ричард резко остановился, будто налетев на стену.  
  
— Рокэ? Что вы здесь де… — он не успел продолжить, прерванный истошным воплем оруженосца:  
  
— Сзади!  
  
Господин Понси решил воспользоваться тем, что его противник отвлекся и так непростительно открылся. Он сделал длинный выпад, и рубаха монсеньора окрасилась алым. Рокэ тотчас бросился к нему, но был перехвачен Марселем.  
  
— Идиот! Ну что ты за идиот?! — прошептал-простонал Валме. — Кто просил тебя лезть?  
  
— Пусти! — вырывался Рокэ.  
  
— Да успокойся же ты!  
  
Их метаниям положил конец Первый маршал, без труда оттащивший мальчишек с дуэльной площадки.  
  
— Дикон, заканчивай! — бросил он и повернулся к приятелям, загораживая им обзор. Рокэ извернулся и успел увидеть, как эр Ричард одним мощным ударом ломает шпагу противника. Господин Понси взвизгнул и отпрянул.  
  
— Достаточно, — глухо пророкотал монсеньор, и Рокэ наконец-то выдохнул.  
  
Господин Понси что-то проблеял, но что, Рокэ не разобрал. Он, поднырнув под руку Первого маршала, в три больших прыжка подскочил к своему эру. Монсеньор развернулся, и Рокэ заметил, как он морщится, прижимая руку к груди.  
  
— Эр Ричард, — выдавил Рокэ, покаянно склонив голову. — простите. Вы ранены из-за меня. Если бы я вам не помешал…  
  
— Все хорошо, — чуть улыбнулся эр Ричард, убирая шпагу в ножны, — просто небольшой порез. Господин Понси вряд ли собирался отправить в Закат своего вернейшего идеологического противника.  
  
Он отнял руку от груди. Кровь медленно стекала с пальцев и гранатовыми каплями падала в пыль у их ног.  
  
— Надо просто перевязать.  
  
— Простите меня, эр Ричард! — вновь потупился Рокэ.  
  
— Да я же вам говорю — все хорошо. Вот только что вы здесь все-таки делаете? Я же давал Джереми особые распоряжения на ваш счет.  
  
Рокэ упрямо поднял голову:  
  
— Может быть. Но, монсеньор, — он посмотрел Ричарду прямо в глаза. — вы так и не распорядились насчет гранатовых рощ в Алвасете. Люди Чести всегда держат свое слово, не так ли? Вот я и не мог допустить, чтобы вы погибли, нарушив слово.  
  
— Рокэ! — рассмеялся Ричард и взъерошил ему волосы. — Клянусь честью, мне подобная мысль и в голову не приходила! Я сегодня же отпишу наместнику, а через пару лет вы сами сможете показать их мне во всем цветении.  
  
— Вы поедете со мной в Алвасете? — не поверил своим ушам Рокэ.  
  
— Только если вы меня пригласите, — снова улыбнулся Ричард и положил руку ему на плечо. — Согласны?  
  
— Да, монсеньор! — серьезно ответил Рокэ. — Всегда! Когда только вы захотите.  
  
— Тогда идем домой, — усмехнулся Ричард, и они направились к дожидающимся их Роберу и Марселю.


End file.
